video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Care Bears To The Rescue
|catalogue number = LR2200 BR2200 |rating = |running time = 45 minutes}} Care Bears To The Rescue is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Karl-Lorimar Home Video and Kideo Video on 12th May 1986 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Episode Info Those wonderful CARE BEARS bring their heartwarming brand of fun to home video. In "The Lucky Charm," the CARE BEARS prove to be a lucky break for a girl so unlucky they call her "Jinx Jacobs!" "Braces" are exactly what the CARE BEARS friend Joey gets on his teeth. Will it be the end of his popularity? A "Split Decision," Carl lacks the confidence he need to be a winner in soccer ... until the CARE BEARS show him the importance of good teamwork. The CARE BEARS and CARE BEARS COUSINS have to stop Professor Coldheart's plan to freeze the Forest of Feelings in "The Forest of Misfortune". Here are stories kids love ... and love to learn from. More quality entertainment ... from Kideo Video. Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Karl-Lorimar Home Video logo * Kideo Video logo * Care Bears intro * Start of The Lucky Charm (1985) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of The Forest of Misfortune (1985) * Care Bears closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Karl-Lorimar Home Video logo * Kideo Video logo * Care Bears intro * Start of The Lucky Charm (1985) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of The Forest of Misfortune (1985) * Care Bears closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Care Bears to the Rescue (UK VHS 1986) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Care Bears To The Rescue (UK VHS 1986) Cassette.png|Cassette Care Bears To The Rescue (UK VHS 1986) Cassette (2).png Care-Bears-To-The-Rescue-VHS-Video-_57.jpg A1zws70k0fL. SL1500 .jpg Category:Care Bears Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Kideo Video Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Karl-Lorimar Home Video Category:DiC Entertainment Category:DIC Video Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986